The Future
by wong2008a
Summary: Oz gets pulled into the Abyss along with Alice. When he makes it back again, the world is destroyed and reduced to ruins. Both Oz and Alice will have to prove themselves to Dark Pandora, the new ruler, in order to regain their former world.
1. Chapter 1: What

Inside the mansion with Alice and Gilbert, Oz was throwing up left and right. Gilbert, in the other room, couldn't figure out why.

"I don't feel well either," Alice told Gilbert.

"What?" he responded. "What's happening?"

"I have no clue," Oz called from the bathroom, "But it can't be good—" and he vomited again in the toilet. Alice went to join him and they threw up together.

Is this some kind of messed up puking day for everyone? Gilbert thought. Just then the door opened, and Break stepped in.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Break clapped his hands together. Something was off with Break. He didn't look like himself. "So, did you guys enjoy your day?"

"Nope," Alice and Oz said in unison. They both puked simultaneously. Oz coughed a bit, and held his hand to his chest. There was some sort of knot there.

"Oh, Oz…" Break walked into the bathroom. "Good luck. Heheheh…" Break grabbed Oz by the collar and pulled him up. "Your time is up." Break dropped him onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Oz screamed, clutching his chest. A red gap appeared beneath him, and chains popped out. Alice was in the same predicament.

"Oz!" Gilbert ran for the bathroom, but Break simply punched him in the head. "OZ!"

Break locked the bathroom door from the inside. After what seemed like ages, Break stepped out.

"Where are they? Where's my master?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh Gilbert, you'll soon find out…heheheh…" Break said.

Pure dark energy radiated from Break as he laughed crazily. Emily was not there on his shoulder. Half of Break's face turned black, and his right eye turned red. His entire right side turned black. Break no was no longer loyal to anyone in this time period. He served someone completely unknown to this population.

"Gilbert…fight me."

Break drew his sword, and Mad Hatter bursted out of nowhere. But somewhere deep inside, Gilbert could hear Break saying, "No! Don't do it!"


	2. Chapter 2: Battle For Oz

Break had turned completely black, and had a pair of red eyes. Mad Hatter didn't look normal either. His eye was blue, and his entire body was white. Break's sword was glowing black, and he had an expression that held nothing in it. It was like staring into a piece of stone.

"Fight me, Gilbert." Break stared straight at Gilbert.

"No! I don't want to fight you!" Gilbert shouted. "I just want to know where Oz is at the moment!"

"Hmph…if I tell you, you have to fight me to get there," Break said. Gilbert nodded.

"Oz is in the Abyss. He is an illegal contractor, need I remind you? His time is up."

"Oh…I'll fight you then!"

Gilbert took out his pistol. Break didn't seem himself. Was someone—or something—controlling him?

Break charged straight at Gilbert with his sword out like he was ready to stab him. Gilbert fired all of his bullets, but Break maneuvered through all of them. Mad Hatter was following close behind. Suddenly, Break jumped, leaving Mad Hatter on the run. He landed on Mad Hatter as Mad Hatter fired a completely devastating laser from its eye.

"Now that had to kill him." Break said. "Let's confirm."

Break leaped off Mad Hatter and knelt down at a hole.

"If the laser shot at a 230˚ angle, then the hole should've been there!"

There were two holes, and Break had just figured out where Gilbert had gone: downstairs. But as Break slowly got up, Gilbert popped out of the hole and punched him with his gun. Gilbert's gun was fully loaded. Gilbert called upon his Chain, Raven, and it appeared, carrying Gilbert high into the sky.

"Mad Hatter!" Break yelled. "FIRE!"

Mad Hatter fired his laser skywards, trying to hit Raven. When they got far away enough, Mad Hatter stopped firing.

"It can't reach?" Break asked.

Mad Hatter nodded.

"Then we'll hunt 'em down in Abyss." Break said simply, and vanished completely.

"Raven, let's go to the Abyss and find Oz and Alice," Gilbert commanded.

Raven immediately turned so that his head was facing the ground, and they started falling. But then a little gap opened up in the ground, allowing them to freely pass through to the Abyss.

"Let's do what we came here to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

"Alice?" Oz called.

He was in the middle of nowhere, and he and Alice had gotten separated.

"Alice?"

The floating furniture and ankle-deep water was still here. The little Chains that roamed around were still here.

"Alice?"

Oz started walking around. The pain in his chest was gone. But he could no longer feel Alice. He wouldn't be able to find her.

"Alice!"

Oz broke into a run, and when he came past the weaker Chains, he just stepped over them and continued. But he stopped when he came to a wall. He had to find Alice. And he couldn't be an illegal contractor again. It wouldn't happen.

Oz's plan was to find Alice, and drag both of them out of the Abyss. He was positive Gil would find them and take them back into the real world. He was absolutely positive.

Oz took a table and a chair that were floating together, and found a jar of cookies. He started eating crazily. He was hungry. When he was about to eat breakfast, he started puking.

"Alice?"

After he was satisfied, he put down the cookie jar and started to organize some of the furniture. It was very boring to make himself a living room. He had a TV, a couch, some sort of future remote, a table, a chair, and a footrest. Now he had no clue what to do. When he saw a little Trump climbing on him, he simply took another table's leg and used it as a sword. In fact, he was quite satisfied with the leg, so he sharpened it with the future remote's knife function. Now he had a wooden sword of some sort.

Alice landed right into Alyss' room full of dolls. Only the Intention of the Abyss was there.

Alyss walked over to Alice.

"Oh, Alice, you've come!" Alyss slapped her. "I would love you to be dead. You are holding my powers back."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"My powers," the Intention of the Abyss replied.

Alyss started beating up Alice as she screamed for every punch.

"You cannot use your powers here."

Alyss kicked Alice real hard. She fell to the ground. She was slowly losing consciousness.

"And soon enough, I will finally be able to use my powers again," the Intention of the Abyss finished.

Alice's eyes closed.

"How do I get out of here?" Oz asked, but the answer already formed in his head. Either hope for Gil to come, or go find Alice. But he had to wait for Gil, because he was trying to get out and find Alice. So he had to stay in his home.

After watching all the TV shows he could, Oz turned the TV off. But there was a flicker of something that might be useful before it shut off. Oz quickly slammed the button on the remote, turning the TV on. It announced that there was a new way to travel through the Abyss. And you needed a _human_ sacrifice. Oz was not prepared to kill himself when so many people wanted him.


	4. Chapter 4: Soft as Clay

****DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE EXCEPT FOR THE OCs (None yet)**

* * *

"Ugh, where could Oz be?" Gilbert asked himself. "He is in the lowest level of the Abyss, right?"

Raven nodded as it glided across the Abyss. They were already on the lowest level. How could there be a lower level? But then they saw something up ahead, like a house with no walls or a roof. And someone was sitting on the couch.

"Oz!" Gilbert called.

"Gil!" Oz called back. They both hugged.

As they were hugging, Raven poked its head around.

"It seems like Raven found something," Gilbert said. Raven pecked at the ground, wetting its beak. "I'm pretty sure there's something suspicious about that part of the ground. It might be some entrance to something."

Gilbert withdrew his pistol and fired away at the spot. Oz poked at it with his sword. Then Oz put his hand on the spot. He moved it to another part of the ground, testing its texture.

"Raven's right. It does seem strange," Oz confirmed. It felt more. . .soft, softer than the rest of the ground. The softness reminded him of Alice. It was as if he could pick it up like clay. Oz got an idea.

He took the cookie jar and emptied it by eating all the cookies. Then he took the jar and scooped up the clay-like substance. Gilbert watched in astonishment as he kept on scooping it up. Gradually, a hole formed, draining all of the water out from the ground, besides a few floating drops. Oz touched all the floating drops of water, allowing gravity to run it's course.

Oz peered down the hole, and the water did not flood whatever was underneath. It fell down an endless new hole directly below the one Oz dug. Oz had to add some sort of solid object down there to help him see what was under it. But Gilbert was one step ahead. He had handed Oz a desk of some sort. When Oz took it in his hands, it was really heavy. He had to gently put the desk down if he didn't want to hurt himself. Then he picked up the future remote and clicked the button that said "light." He had to admit, it worked better than a usual lamp. There was some sort of passage leading down to a completely different floor. And of course, Oz walked down.

"Oz!" Gilbert protested. "Wait! It could be dangerous! Let me go first!"

"No, Gil," Oz replied. "You can't go! You're my friend. I always considered you one. I don't want you to throw your life away like that."

Oz jumped down the hole and ventured out on the lower hidden floor. Gilbert had to follow behind, but Oz gave him the signal.

"No, Gil," he said simply. "Do not follow me."

As much as Gilbert wanted to follow him, he had to respect his "master." So he simply waited at the upper bottom level of the Abyss.

"If anything happens, I'm coming down with Raven," Gilbert said.

* * *

**Hope u liked it! X3**

**I have five chapters right now, so umm…well, the fifth one is kind of abusive, so have fun reading it! X3**

**Good luck Alice. You'll need it.**

**...**

**-wong2008a**


	5. Chapter 5: Child Abuse

****DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE EXCEPT FOR THE OCs (None yet)**

* * *

"You should've never been born," Alyss yelled.

Alyss continued kicking Alice as hard as she could. Alyss had the half-power to kill Alice, but she didn't intend to kill her so quickly. She wanted to torture Alice to the best of her ability, then hold her execution. Alyss started to grin.

"You piece of sh*t!"

Alyss switched to punching, then a doll pinned Alice to a wall. Alyss then started smacking Alice's face. It was already bloody.

"You deserve this, Alice," Alyss said. "You deserve to rot in hell." She took out all her anger on Alice now, using her as a punching bag. More dolls came and pinned her to the wall as she struggled. Alice had five cuts on her lower body, and two bruises on her face, and countless injuries scattered throughout her entire body.

"Stop!" Alyss shouted. The dolls immediately left Alice. "Give her some time. We'll continue tomorrow."

Alyss raised her hand, and chain links formed in the sky above. They flew down and circled the half-dead Alice, then tightened, attaching themselves to the wall behind her.

"Good night, Alice," Alyss said, and walked out of the room.

Alyss silently stood outside the room, sorting out the events for the entire next week. And then she realized: there was no day or night in the Abyss. She would have to fake the time passing. But what about the coming days? What would she do with Alice then?

Alice felt like she was a dead man.

She was beaten by her own self, horribly too. The dolls were laughing at her. Alice would loved to have died by now. She couldn't survive the coming weeks. She wouldn't be able to. It was all too hard. Alice started to push against the chains, but they were strong enough to hold her back. She wanted to scream.

Alyss whispered to herself for three hours, Abyss time. And by the time she was done, she walked into the room. But someone was behind her. She barely had time to react before a wooden sword came down on her.

* * *

**Gilbert: How long are we going to be in the Abyss?**

**me: As long as I make you stay there.**

**Gilbert: And how long will that be?**

**me: As long as I want it to be!**

**Gilbert: So how long will we wait for that?  
**

**me: SHUDDUP!**

**This is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! X3**

**Gilbert: Can we please get the next chapter going now?**

**me: Don't make me use that…**

**Gilbert: Okey!**

**me: (Why does that always work?...)**


	6. Chapter 6: Back, But to What?

****DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE EXCEPT FOR THE OCs (None yet)**

* * *

Oz charged straight at Alyss with his wooden sword above his head. Alyss didn't notice him. She was in the room with Alice. Oz, of course, noticed Alice, slumped against a wall, and could hardly keep his emotions from jumping out, and if they did, then he would have lost the element of surprise. Right behind Alyss now, he brought down the sword.

The sword dissolved to dust.

"You thought that could harm me?" Alyss taunted. "You've got to do much better than that! Hahahaha!"

Oz punched Alyss in the jaw and charged to the wall where Alice was chained to.

"Oz!" Alice frowned.

"Are you okay?" Oz asked as he started to unchain Alice.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked. She was really mad.

Alyss stood up from behind Oz and extended both arms towards him, palms forward. Ribbons flowed out.

Oz did not want to come back to the Abyss and have the same episode, but illegal contracting was the only thing he could do to save himself right now. So what was he going to do?

The answer came in a split second. The ribbons subsided as Alyss fell to the ground, Gilbert standing behind her.

"Are you okay, Oz?" Gilbert asked as he ran towards Oz.

"Yeah," Oz replied. "So how do you do that contracting thing again?"

"Okay, here's how…" Gilbert instructed him on how to create a contract without it being illegal.

Alyss stood up when they had formed a contract. "See you fools soon," she said bitterly, and a cloud of ribbons formed around her. When the cloud disappeared, she was gone.

"So how do we return?" Oz asked. The room's walls collapsed around them. A portal had opened up next to Gilbert.

"Through here," he replied, gesturing at the portal next to him. He jumped through, leaving Oz and Alice with no choice. They jumped in too.

When they got out of the portal, the group waited for their eyes to adjust.

The sky was orange. All the trees were burning. Gilbert was gone.

* * *

**Gilbert: YOU KILLED ME!  
**

**Me: Yeah, I know. What about it?**

**Gilbert: I WANNA BE WITH MY MASTER!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Gilbert: …**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Oz: Y U NO KILL ME?**

**Me: If I did, then I would've had to kill Alice too. And if you all die, the entire thing's over.**

**Everyone other than me: …Oh.**

**Me: I wonder which chapter was the longest…**

**Alice: THEN GO CHECK, STUPID!**

**Me: I hate the world.**

**Xedrian: I know. Me too.**

**-wong2008a**


End file.
